G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log
Episode Summary G.I. E.I. Joe: Old MacDonald and his farm animals help the Joes, G.I.-E.I.-Joe! Dog with a Captain's Log: Stan the Dog tries to end the feud between Spock and Kirk. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been looking for May flowers all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Tuesday, 8:00 PM: ''Glee'' attempts to boost its finale by enlisting two legendary actresses that kids have never heard of. #*Friday, 5:00 PM: ''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' releases more hot pics from the set, but they're also in the darkness. #*Sunday, 9:00 AM: Mothers everywhere awake to a disappointing Mother's Day when their children give them this! #Opening Scene #'G.I. E.I. Joe' (Movie Parody of G.I. Joe: Retaliation / Nursery Rhyme Parody of "Old MacDonald Had a Farm") #Animated Marginals segment #What Do Trees Want to Be When They Grow Up? (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Zombeach (Spoof on Zombies) (Ad Parodies segment) #Not Karate Class, Book Club Actually (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #How Hot is the Sun? (Cartoon) #SpongeBorg SquarePants (TV Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants) #Great Moments in Redundancy #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's iPhone (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Life: It's All About the Presentation (Cartoon) #A Couple Should've Hired a House Usher (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Dog with a Captain's Log' (TV Parody of Disney's Dog with a Blog / Movie Parody of Star Trek) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Life: It's All About the Presentation) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Disney's Dog with a Blog showed up. *45th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Also, for the very first (if not, only) time, a Spy was absent (Black Spy). But his avatar did appear in the segment and he was victorious. *This is the third episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone. The first was Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy 'and the second was 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody. The previous ones were: *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#[[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors|'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors']] *This is the fourth time G.I. Joe gets spoofed. The previous ones were: *#'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'F·I·E·N·D·S' *This is the seventh time Star Trek gets parodied. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch' *#'WALL·E·NATOR' *#'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' *#'Franklin & Crash' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' Voices *Chris Cox - Duke and Captain James T. Kirk *Mikey Day - Flint and Commander Spock *Keith Ferguson - Husband and Zombeach Announcer *Melinda Hamilton - Wife *Jim Meskimen - General Joe Colton (a.k.a. "Old MacDonald") and Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jason Nash - Roadblock and Stan the Dog *Nolan North - Montgomery "Scotty" Scott and Great Moments in Redundancy Announcer *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Tree, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Mr. Hikaru Sulu, Bus Driver, Robot Fish, How Hot is the Sun? Announcer, Cows, Pigs, and Life: It's All About the Presentation Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes